Falling
by thezeroespada
Summary: This is A prequel to Grimmjows Worst Week. This tells the story of how we died and introduces a new character the will be introduced again in the sequel
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a prequel to **_**Grimmjows Worst Week, **_**a humorous story a friend and I wrote. I will also introduce a new character that is going to be in our sequel. Thanks and enjoy!**

"Hurry up! We are going to be late!" Skai yelled from the front door.

"Im coming! Hold your Frikin Horses!" Rachel yelled back at her. Tonight was Prom. They didn't bother going last year, they had better things to do.

"Moo," Zoe yelled at Rachel. She ran down the hall pulling her left shoe on and putting a layer of chapstick on. She stopped in the doorway, panting. She examined what they were all wearing.

Skai wore a longsleeved full length black gown with white trim. It had little purple accents along the bottom of the gown. She had her light purple hair up in a bun, and probably had a knife strapped to her thigh. She always had one with her.

Zoe and Rachels were almost polar opposite from Nora's. Rachel wore a white dress that fell just below the knees. It had a turtle neck with three quarter sleeves. There was black trim around the neck, bottom of the sleeves, and bottom hem of the dress. She also had a very dark purple ribbon around her waist, tied in a complicated way in the back. She had black boots with white wedges and white trim on the top.

Zoe's dress was similar to Rachel's but she has a full length dress with one, two inch strap across her left shoulder. She had a black bolero over her shoulders. She also had black trim on the bottom of her dress, and wore a pair of black flats with simple white accents. She had a light blue ribbon that came to a neat bow in the back.

"Great minds think alike!" Skai said as she turned to leave. "You guys coming or what?" she said over her shoulder and unlocking the car. She slid into the drivers seat and started the car.

"Guess we better go," Rachel said stepping toward the door. She opened the back door and slipped in. Zoe opened the door on the other side and hopped in beside Rachel.

"Curse these heels," Skai said taking them off and tossing the black stilettos in the passenger seat. "They are impossible to drive in!" she grumbled, putting the car into reverse. Then they backed out of the steep driveway and on to the little dirt road.

They were all of age to drive, but Rachel had gotten her license revoked after reckless driving and almost getting killed. Zoe, on the other hand, just couldn't be bothered to take the test. So Skai was stuck driving.

There was a long twisty dirt road climbing up the mountain to Rachel's house. It was probably a thirty minute drive back to town and maybe another fifteen to get to the school. She lived in a two story cabin style house on the side of a mountain north of town.

"Prom, here we come!" Skai yelled, as she pushed on the gas pedal even harder. She actually had a date, so she was more enthusiastic to go than Rachel and Zoe. They were just being dragged along.

"Um, Skai? Maybe we should slow down, we don't want to get a ticket." Rachel said quietly.

"Or worse," Zoe mumbled under her breath as she looked out the window.

"It'll be fine! No officer will bother to come all the way up here, I also know what I am doing," Skai said accelerating slightly more.

"This is how I got my license revoked," Rachel said a little bit louder. "And on this hill as well," she said looking quite uncomfortable.

"For the first time, I am agreeing with Rachel on this one, I would rather keep my life," Zoe said shifting in her seat.

"We are going to be late if I go any slower anyway," Skai said slowing down just a little. "This is the slowest I am going to go, okay?" she said glancing back at Zoe and Rachel in the rear view mirror.

"Then we should have left earlier," Rachel grumbled. "And before you say that _we_," she waved her hand between her and Zoe, "Should have been faster, you are the one who told us we had an extra 10 minutes,"

"I am getting a really bad feeling about this, " Zoe said nervously. She was just barely trembling. When she gets these so called "feelings" they are usually right.

"Please slow down," Rachel said sitting up straight and adjusting her seat belt.

"I told you we are going to be fine!" Skai said almost yelling. "I know what I am doing," she said again. Se rounded a sharp turn swerving out of her lane. Rachel screamed. Zoe's eyes were as wide as golf balls as she got back into her lane.

"Oh My God! You almost drove us off the cliff!" Zoe said almost screaming,

"We almost died!" Rachel said barely audible. "You almost KILLED us!" Rachel yelled on the brink of tears.

"But I didn't" was all Skai said as they rounded the next corner.

"SKAI LOOK OUT!" Zoe screamed as loud as she could. There was a very large white cat in the middle of the middle of the road. Rachel screamed as loud as she could and put her head in her lap with her hands wrapped around her knees. Zoe did the same thing as Skai swerved.

Skai could of sworn that the cats eyes glinted blue and that he grinned as they crashed right through the guardrail and down the cliff.

**A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger (see what I did there) and the short chapter. The next one should be out soon. Thanks for reading and make sure to check out my friend's Fan Fics by ZeroTheFearless.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter should (hopefully) be longer and it may get a little confusing. I will be switching in between soul society and Hueco Mundo. Enjoy! **

Rachel opened her eyes and looked around. She saw Zoe pacing about 20 feet away. Rachel stood up. Something jingled from her chest.

"You're awake! Thank Goodness!" Zoe said rushing over. There was a chain hanging from her chest, about 4 links left. The links were devouring themselves.

"Zoe, were our chains of fate...severed?" Rachel said grasping the short chain connected to her. Zoe nodded and then pointed to Skais body. Her chain was still connected.

"I am really hungry," Zoe said clutching her stomach. Then it dawned on her. Her face dropped. "We are turning into hollows!" she said clutching Rachel's arms. Just then Rachel's stomach rumbled and another link disappeared. Three left and the next one was almost half gone.

"What about Skai?" Rachel said looking over at her body and soul, still connected.

"When an ambulance comes they might be able to save her if not...I don't know. If we are turning into hollows then she may become one to, or go to Soul Society." Zoe said quite knowingly. Just then another one of the links disappeared. One and a half left.

"Crap!" Rachel said holding her hand against her chest as another link disappeared. The same happened to Zoe's. The links devour themselves faster as the chain gets shorter. They barely had any time left. Rachel looked at Zoe. She had a look of fear and excitement in her eyes.

"Good Bye, Skai," Zoe muttered as she looked into her general direction. And the last link disappeared.

Both of the girls shrivelled over in pain as their hearts disintegrated leaving large holes somewhere on each of their bodies. White plaster like material covered their faces and then hardened into bone. And then they disappeared.

**A Hollowfication process later….**

Rachel And Zoe both looked around. They were in a desert with small trees poking out of the ground. It was night time and there was a palace in the distance.

"We are in Hueco Mundo," Rachel said pointing at a small tree in the distance. She then turned to look at Zoe. She had a small heart attack, and then realized that the white creature in front of her was Zoe.

"Hello there fellow hollow," Zoe croaked, turning to look at Rachel. She had that sound to her voice. The sound of multiple people speaking at once.

Just then a figure appeared out of the dunes. He was dressed in all white except for the black trim. His blouse was a turtle neck and had long sleeves. It also had coat tails that went down just below the knees. He had black hair that fell just above the shoulders. He was extremely pale with the largest green eyes either of them had seen. He also had two green lines going down his cheeks. He had on a straight face and on one side of his head sat a white helmet thing.

"Hello ladies, my name is Ulqiorra. I am the Fourth Espada. I was sent by Lord Aizen to retrieve you. He wants to talk with the new Vasto Lorde." the man said in a completely monotone voice. His face flat as he said that. "Now come along, He wishes to speak with you immediately,"

He turned. He has his hands in his pockets as he casually walked away. Zoe and RAchel just stood there not sure if they should follow him.

"Are you coming, or are you just going to stand there?" Ulquiorra said turning his head but keeping his body completely still. Hands still in his pockets. After a while he turned back around and started to walk. "Come. We have already wasted too much time," and then he decended the dune with Zoe and Rachel not far behind.

**Meanwhile back in the world of the living…**

Skai woke up blurry eyed and groggy. There was some young woman hanging over her. She had black hair that fell just beneath her shoulders.

"Hi, my name is Rukia. I am a Soul Reaper. Don't, worry I wont hurt you," She said helping Skai off the ground. Then it hit her.

Skai had just killed her friends and herself. Here she was, dead, in the bottom of a canyon with her friends nowhere in sight. She looked down at herself. She had a chain dangling from her chest.

"I won't turn into a hollow will I?" She asked Rukia. She had worry in her voice.

"No, because I'm sending you to Soul Society," She said putting her hand on the hilt of her Zanpakuto.

"You're not going to kill me again? Please dont kill me again," Skai said slightly moving away. Rukia placed the end of the zanpakuto on Skai's forehead. When she pulled it off there was a glowing blue mark. Rukia smiled.

"You will be safe," she said as Skai slowly disappeared. But something felt off about the situation. Rukia knew that there _was_ three souls, but where where the other two. If they had turned into hollows, then they would have gone after their friend, then each other, right?

Rukia sighed. "I should just get back, no need to bother with it if nothing's going wrong,"

**Back in Hueco Mundo**

Rachel and Zoe had just arrived at Los Noches, following behind the espada.

"Hey," Zoe whispered over to her friend.

"What?" was Rachel's equally quiet reply.

"Do you remember his name?"

"Nope, but it sounded a bit like ugly-whore-a,"

Both of them temporarily forgot about the fact that they were dead, and started to laugh together. When the pale arrancar turned his head to look back at them, they quickly sobered and were quiet all the rest of the way to the throne room.

When they entered, the first thing both of them noticed was the large white throne, and the man sitting in it. He had brown hair, slicked back with one lock of it hanging between his eyes. He was slumped over his head in his hands. When they walked in he smiled.

"Hello girls," the man said condescendingly "My name is Sōsuke Aizen and welcome to Los Noches," the man said.

"Los Nachos? What kind of name is that?" Rachel grumbled to Zoe.

"You idiot, its Los NOCHES," Zoe mumbled back.

"Oh! That makes so much more sense," Rachel said much more audible.

"I like you two," sombody said from behind Zoe and Rachel. He has a hand on both of their shoulders. Zoe and Rachel both whipped around and hit the man, Zoe in the pressure point in his shoulder and Rachel on the spine. He crumpled up and fell on the floor.

"Oh, that's Gin, don't mind him. And this," Aizen gestured behind him, "Is Tousen,"

The dark skinned man nodded his head slightly. Just as soon as he had been knocked down, Gin popped back up to stand behind Rachel and Zoe. The two of them finally got the chance to look at the guy.

"What the flying fuck is up with your face?" was Zoe's first thought and words, in all their vulgar glory.

"He looks like a fox,"

Gin simply smiled at the two Vaste Lorde.

"Ya should be more interested in Tousen," he leaned in towards them before whispering, "He's blind, so you can do pretty much what ever ya like to him,"

Zoe and Rachel both grinned at one another, before they, in unison, flipped Tousen off with both hands. Gin fell over laughing and Aizen just smiled wider, and of course Ulquiorra just stood there.

Aizen stood up and started to descend the stairs. "You to will be transformed into arrancar and the will be assigned to Ulquiorra as his fraccion," he said when he finally reached the bottom of the stairs. "Follow me, let me show you the Hogyoku," Aizen said leaving the room, Zoe and Rachel followed.

When they reached the room with the Hogyoku, Aizen explained to them the process. They will be given human shape but still have hollow powers and soul reaper powers so on and so on. Aizen had positioned them both near the Hogyoku and then a light started to shine.

When the light stopped shining the two girls looked at Aizen, he was smiling. They looked at each other and jumped.

"We are human again!" Zoe exclaimed looking at herself and then at Rachel.

"Not quite, you are arrancar, I have given you hollows soul reaper abilities," Aizen said said handing the two girls uniforms. The two quickly put them on.

Both the girls looked at Aizen for a second longer before feeling their hollow holes. As Rachel felt the hole right below her chin, she noticed her hair wasn't slightly in her face as it usually was. Feeling around her hairline she noticed the crown like mask. It was rough on one side, but smooth on the other.

Zoe went to run one of her hands through her hair, and realizes that it was spiked. Her hand also lightly rubbed against some bone like structure, but she ignored it. A piece of hair fell from the spiked mass, and she looked at it. It was bright blue.

"Holy TARDIS of Galifrey! My hair's bright blue!" she yelled. Just then she realizes that her mouth was rubbing against something hard, it felt almost like bone. She brought her hand to her jaw to find a large muzzle like formation all along her jaw.

"You look like a cat!" Rachel exclaimed, playing with Zoe's bone like cat ears, that sat atop her head.

"Will you cut it out?" Zoe grumbled as she fought with Rachel to get her hands of of her head.

"You girls will go to your rooms and report back to the throne room at 4 so that the rest of the espada will meet you. You may fix your uniforms to your liking. The training room is right down the hall if you would like to test out your new powers," Aizen said turning and walking out the door.

"Where are our rooms anyway?" Zoe said crossing her arms across her chest.

Aizen turned his head slightly "Ulquiorra will show you," and then he just left.

"Come with me, I will show you to your quarters," Ulquiorra said emerging from the shadows. Rachel had a small heart attack and flipped out a little before realizing who it was. He walked out of the room and down the hall. The two looked at each other and hurried out of the room behind him.

_**A/N: that's it for chapter two! Hope you all liked it! Next chapter coming soon.**_


End file.
